cs2dmafiaclanfandomcom-20200213-history
Counter strike 2d Wiki
'' WELCOME TO Cs2D MAFIA CLAN SITE '' '' ' This is a site where players of counter strike add them-selfs to the cla n. If you play the game 2times a week, add your-self. Mafia clan was made for loyalty too your higher mafia"s leader"s and too meet more mafia"s. you can play in anny rooms but the best room to play as a mafia clan-is CITY_LIFE_BLOCKER. try not to get banned-from rooms. so have fun and dont get banned- -----------------------kosashi '''MAFIA PASSWORD FOR THE WEEK! this is the password 2 id the real mafia and the fake mafia.. look@ this every WEEK cuz it will change every WEEK. *PW: socom ''MAFIA NEWS!'' ALL MAFIA THIS SITE IS STILL ON!!!! THE IDIOT CANT DESTROY THIS SITE CUZ HE DID NOT MAKE IT LOLOLOLOL I DID SO YEA HE CAN BITCH ALL HE WANTS LOLOLOLOLOL HEY ITS ME KOSASHI! GUESS WHT!? I HAVE A NEW MAP READY BUT BAD PART IS. WHEN PPL TRY 2 JOIN THEY FAILD 2 LOAD MY NEW MAP....(ITS A FUN MAP) ITS A CITY LIFE+ZOMBIE ATTACK+ SUPER HERO ALL 2GETHER+ U CAN USE CARS THAT REALY DO SHOOT----2 BAD THO---NO1 CAN LOAD MY MAP..... Hey its xlSmilelx and theres a new server called maomaker II Build its from a user name mapmaker of course anyways he said hes made a server exclusive for the mafia clan so when he gets the server up ill tell you the updates SERVER THAT YOU SHOULD PLAY@ *FUN ZOMBIE-GAMING *NT-SUPER HERO *NT-NO LIMIT *BLOCKER_CITY_LIFE *WFW:CITY_LIFE *-[]- Draft City -[]- *maPmaKer II Build *(ADD MAPS HERE) MAFIA TALK SPACE-NEED 2 TALK? TYPE HERE *(KOSASHI)OK UN-NAMED ^_^ *(unname)-er... kosashi i edit mafia-list uname-thai(the new kid) to uname-thai(MAFIA) already *(KOSASHI)-any1 ever played dead frontier??? cuz i do-its realy fun+3d betta wow awsome--bad part is- it lags.. *(KOSASHI)--LOL NICE PIC EVERY1 LOL *(KOSASHI)--HEY PLAY WFW-CITY AS A BACKUP CITY LIFE MEETING AREA *(Michan1)-- I'm going to change my name multiple times. My current name is Michan1 *(Michan1)-- Kosashi, give Undergo a promotion. He can show himself worthy. He is also a good friend. He knows secrets of maps that can help other mafia. Send him up a rank. Let him fight or take out targets. Same with other lower rank mafia. *(kosashi)-hello every1 sorry im not on much this week.... but the new main site or server is ganna be draft city, hey smile thx 4 the info of the server 4 the mafia and michan... um... ok il let him join the clan but he cant rank up that quick- also this is 4 every1(MAFIA RANKING UP)-NEW SITE 2 RANK UP MOST IS GANNA B---IF U C ME, IL GIVE U A MISSION IF U ASK 4 IT ^_^ <_< >_< <_< >_> ^_^ *_*-FU2 HEHEHEHEHEH JK *(CHAT) *(CHAT) MAFIA-----LIST---------- *dragonkid(MAFIA) *Evil Dragon(THE NEW KID) *KOSASHI (MAFIA) *JASON23 (GUARD) *c@ld (MAFIA) *evilninjakid (THE NEW KID) *eni (MAFIA) *T3HK4T(MAFIA) *xxgirlxx (MAFIA) *xx(smile)xx (MAFIA) *dont fuk with me b3itch (DELIVERY BOY) *suger pie (MAFIA) *ellis (WATCHER) *T bag (THE NEW KID) *pronoob (THE NEW KID) *dragonpuff (THE NEW KID) *SkiLLZ (THE NEW KID) *undergo (DELIVERY BOY) *YOUR MOM (THE NEW KID) *wildarm5(MAIFA) *Michan1(GUARD) *uname-thai(MAFIA) *-=TeDKilL3R=-{RuS} (THE NEW KID) *Gallade(WATCHER) *lOSt-SoUl(WATCHER) *WaRD£R(WATCHER) *Irapemen(WATCHER) *DBOY(DELIVERY BOY) *Jyun(THE NEW KID) THE MAFIA HIT LIST-(AKA)=THE WANTED LIST *nazgul *PROG: LOGIC *BW HARCORE *NINJA *RAGs1-5 *mafia-k0sashi2 *fat bitch(SMART) *ass-holes *D0GGY $TYLE *DA-B3ITCHES *XxXpunkXxX * -REAX-Alexis (Annoying Asshole) *biologic *toxic *xxx(carebear)xxx *DT-Darki *hetsuke *alexFM MAFIA CLASS LEADERS!!!! *DRAGONKID=CO-LEADER *KOSASHI=CLAN-LEADER *SMILE=CO-LEADER *(OPEN SPOT) *(OPEN SPOT) MAFIA HITMANs Note mafia hitmans are for killing ppl that are in the mafia class leaders 2 b commanded---- so they will only listen 2 us when we tell them 2 kill some1 *c@ld *(***mafia***)-wildarm5--- *(OPEN SPOT) *(OPEN SPOT) *(OPEN SPOT) KOSASHI SPECAIL ARMY (NOTE)-this is only for the top mafia"s 2 protect the leaders, they must b skilled and tranined by mafia or suger pie *(OPEN SPOT) *(OPEN SPOT) *(OPEN SPOT) MAFIA RULES *1.) RULE 1 IS NO HACKS:(if u get cought hacking u will b ranked down but thats only if ur cought) *2.) RULE 2 IS TRY AND MAKE SOME MONEY (DONT ASK KOSASHI!!! he worked 4 his money cant u?! ) *3.) RULE 3 IS ALL MAFIA NEEDS 2 HAVE A CAR! (KOSASHI can give u 100k-200k as a support for the car) *4.) RULE 4 IS ALL MAFIA CANT LET ANNY1 JOIN THE CLAN UNLESS U TELL KOSASHI *5.) RULE 5 IS DONT LET ANNY1 BUT A KNOWN MAFIA MEMBER IN THE STORE (stupid ppl let random ppl in) *6.) RULE 6 IS HAVE FUN AND DONT B EMO (u know im just making this up cuz i have no more idea right??) * Category:Browse